


Detained

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, and probably some issues, cop bucky, he's a bad cop, he's also got a breeding kink, with obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: You’re on your way home from the bar but you’re not alone.Warnings: noncon sex, breeding kink, abuse of power.This is dark!Bucky Barnes (Cop!AU) and explicit. 18+ only.





	Detained

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark!cop!Bucky for my beloved @mcu-bucky-barnes (tumblr) I hope you all enjoy it and it’s pretty dark I think. But anyway. Here’s a one shot to post for you all and I’d love to know what you think :) Please comment if you read.

Another night. Or rather, morning. Last call saw you headed out with your leather jacket hanging from your shoulders and your worn boots scraping on the pavement. The streets lights puddled at the curb and the buildings leaned menacingly around you. The alcohol made the windows seem like eyes. Watching you. _Judging_ you.

You stumbled and barely kept yourself from toppling. Your footsteps echoed out of time. You turned and glanced over your shoulder. A crooked shadow traipsed a few feet behind. You turned and crossed your arms. The man’s face came clear in the yellow light that beamed from the pole above him.

“Gary,” You huffed, “Fuck off.”

He was another regular. You saw him most nights in the Snake’s Tail. He played pool and slammed whiskey. He was a fucking loudmouth.

“Aye, just making sure you’re safe,” He slurred, “Saws ya tripping around the door.”

“Worry about yourself,” You snarled. “I don’t need you worryin’ bout me.”

You spun back and continued down the sidewalk. You went to the Tail most nights after work. Home by sunrise, you slept until your shift started in the early afternoon. When you weren’t at the factory, you were almost always at the greasy bar. The din, as repulsive as it was, numbed your loneliness.

“Oh, come on,” He dragged his feet behind you. “Lemme walk you home,” He got closer and you sidestepped him as he tried to hook his arm around you. “Is not safe.”

“I said fuck off,” You kept on and he righted himself with a flourish.

“I sees you eyeing me in the bar,” He shuffled behind you. “Girl in a place like that ain’t got much choices.”

“I’m checking to see if anyone’s had the sense to knock your teeth in yet,” You scowled, “Past time someone shut you up.”

“Don’t be like that,” He grabbed your arm and you shrugged him off. You kept your feet moving. “Playin’ hard to get, are ya?”

“I mean it, Gary,” You reached into your bag for the mace you kept hidden in the pocket. “Leave me the fuck alone.”

He grabbed you again, this time his weight fell against you and pinned you to the wall. You struggled in your drunkenness to free your arms from between you and unsheath the can in your hand.

“Get off,” You spat as his hands pinched and prodded at your body. “Fuck the fuck off!”

He latched onto your wrist as you tried to raise the can high enough and you struggled with him against the brick. He twisted your wrist as he forced his knees between yours and you cried out. You shoved him away as he leaned in and he fell back with surprising force. He was almost off his feet as the can of mace tumbled from your hand.

“She said leave her alone, sir,” The deep voice declared as he held Gary by his scruff. “What are you doing following women in the dark?”

“N-nothing, Officer,” Gary sputtered, his eyes wide in the yellow light. “Just walking home.”

“Oh, yeah,” The cop said as he adjusted his cap with his free hand. “If I run your license, will I find you a bit lost or…maybe a little more in the system, eh?”

“N-no, I was lost,” Gary said frantically, “Swears it, I thought…I thought this was fourth. Silly me.”

“Mmhmm,” The officer shoved Gary, “Why don’t you find your way before I find you less hospitable place to spend the night.”

You watched dumbfounded as the cop crossed his thick arms. Gary hung his head and grumbled as he quickly scurried back towards the bar. You fixed your purse on your shoulder and parted from the wall. The officer took a few steps forward and bent to lift the can of mace. He held it up in the small umbrella of light and sighed.

“You know this stuff is illegal?” He asked.

“So’s a knife,” You muttered.

“I’m gonna have to confiscate it,” He said. “You okay?”

“Fine. Am I free to go or…”

“You shouldn’t be walking out here alone. Not this late,” He turned the can between his fingers.

“I’ll be fine,” You shrugged, “Two blocks isn’t far.”

“Hmm,” He watched you waver and you shook the ripple from your vision. “Would you mind going through a few tests with me?”

“Are you…arresting me?” You blinked.

“I’m making sure you’re safe,” He corrected, “I’m here to serve and protect. Wouldn’t be doing either if I let you go in your state.”

“So? Are you _arresting_ me?” You repeated.

“No, just let me give ya a ride, would you?” He replied. “Two blocks, not far. Like you said.”

“Gary’s an idiot. He won’t bother me again,” You rambled, “Really, I’m fine. I don’t need a ride.”

“I could write you a ticket for the mace. I don’t wanna but I also don’t want you walking home by yourself like _this_,” He nodded at the slightly lean in your posture. “So what is it? Three-hundred bucks or a short ride with your local pig.”

“Alright,” You raised your hands in surrender, “If it gets me home.”

“Just over here,” He pointed down the street. “So, where am I taking you?” 

“Two blocks east. Just down Corwin.” You followed him and tried not to trip off the curve as he led you across the road. “Thanks.”

“Not at all, it’s my job.” He led you around the passenger’s side. “Sergeant Barnes,” He informed you. You gave him your name as he grabbed the back handle. “Sorry, regulations. You gotta take the back.”

“Mmm,” You grumbled and slid into the car as he held the door. “Thanks, I guess.”

He closed the door and rounded to the driver’s side. He sat and the car dipped with his weight. He removed his hat and combed his fingers through his hair. He turned the engine and looked up and down the empty street. You frowned as you thought, your head blurry as you tried to remember. 

“I didn’t see you pull up,” You said as he pulled away from the curb.

“This is my beat, I was sitting here listening to the box and was distracted by your little argument,” He steered and glanced in the rear view as he spoke. 

“Oh,” You scratched your head and looked out the window. 

“You don’t usually have company so…” His voice trailed off as he stopped at a sign.

“What do you–” You rubbed your eyes and let your purse fall loose against the seat. “You–”

“I’ve seen you a couple times stumbling home. Harmless. Never bothered.” He said indifferently. He turned and your heart went to your throat. “Get a call every now and then but usually make out most of the night around here.”

“Where are you…you went the wrong way.” You clutched the door handle. It was locked. Strong enough to entrap the most resistant criminals. “Hey, where are you going?”

“It really _is_ dangerous to be out this late.” He warned. “You know, no one really cares when some drunk chick gets herself into trouble in the dead of night. ‘Typical. Should’ve seen it coming’.”

“Seriously, what’s going on?” You slid forward on the seat and grasped the cage between the front and back. “Where are you going?”

“I mean, how reliable is a report when the girl’s so blasted she can’t even remember her way home? When she turns up half way across the city?” He continued and you slammed your hand on the metal.

“I’m fucking serious,” You hissed. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“You know, I could charge you with disorderly conduct. A fine, maybe jail time.”

“I…” Your voice trailed off as the realization sunk in. You looked out at the buildings as they passed by and back to the man at the steering wheel.

“You shouldn’t be hanging out in that place. No place for a girl like you,” You slumped back on the seat and gulped. “You’re lucky I was there. To think, a man like that with his hands on you…” He tutted. “That’s not right.”

“You…don’t know me,” You said quietly.

“I know you better than you think,” He countered. “I watch you every night walk into that bar. Couple hours later, you walk out. Staggering, really. Person doesn’t drink like that without reason. Judging by that tiny apartment and shitty factory work, I’d say loneliness. Maybe, disappointment, but it’s easier to be disappointed alone. One doesn’t drown those sorts of sorrows with others.”

“You followed me?” Your voice quavered. _Was it fear or gin? _Even you didn’t know.

“Not the first time I’ve run into Gary,” He growled. “I could usually get to him before he got too close. Dumb ass. I told him to stay away. He’s lucky…”

“Where are you going?” You asked softly. 

“Somewhere safe,” He assured you. “Where you don’t have to be afraid or alone.” He turned again, “Where we can be together.”

You stared stunned at the iron divider. Your heartbeat pulsed in your ears and you closed your eyes as the shadows hazed together._ Come on, sober up_. You begged your wits to gather but they quickly scattered as you slid against the door.

“Don’t you pass out now,” He called back, “We’re almost there.”

You clung to the car door as he descended a ramp beneath a storied parking garage. The pillars blurred in your vision as he pulled up in the back corner of the concrete fortress. You looked over as his door slammed and his footsteps echoed around the car. Your door opened and before you could slip out onto the tarmac, you were scooped up into a pair of thick arms. 

He held you against him, your legs barely keept you up. You shook your head but it only made the flurry worse. 

“One foot in front of the other,” He turned you as he guided your feet. “Just like that.” 

You took a step as he kept his arm around your shoulder. You peeked over your other shoulder and tried to dash away from him. You only stumbled as he clung to you and dragged you forward. 

“Don’t do that,” He sneered, “Resisting an officer. That’s definite time.”

“Please,” You begged as he forced you ahead. “You don’t…Please don’t do this. I didn’t do anything. I just…”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” He cooed as he led you through a doorway and out into the moonlight. You stopped at a single metal door in the next building. “I’m here to help you.”

“You…no, you’re not helping,” You reached up to touch your forehead as your thoughts melded together in a drunken daze. “No, no, you aren’t…”

“I saved you from Gary,” He opened the door and shoved you inside. “I’ve kept you safe all these weeks.”

“No, no, no,” You murmured. The hallway was airy and silent. The building looked abandoned. Now that you thought of it, the garage had been empty, too. “Where are we?” 

You turned and tried to push past him to the door. He caught you and hoisted you easily over his shoulder. Your head spun wildly and you grabbed onto him as you felt as if you would fall. You wriggled in his grasp but it only added to your dizziness.

“Lemme go,” You slurred, “Please.”

“So you can drink alone every night. So you can let yourself be targeted by one of those drunken creeps?” He snapped. “You deserve better.” He stopped and you heard another door, “You deserve me.”

“Wha–” You yiped as you were flipped off his shoulder and onto a mattress. You sat up as he closed the door and it clicked. The metal frame creaked at your movement. “I wanna go home.”

“Home? Is that what you call that sad little apartment?” He neared and bent to look you in the face. “Where you touch yourself in the dark and cry?”

“How do you–”

“These questions, they don’t matter,” He pressed his finger to your lips. “What matters is that your safe here…” His other hand rested on your knee and slowly crept upward. “With me.”

“Why are you doing this?” You whispered. Your eyes burned and your nose tingled.

“Because you need me,” He stroked your chin, “You _need_ to be protected.”

You hung your head and his hand fell to your throat. He played with the collar of your leather jacket and his other hand came up to push it back. He pulled it down your shoulders and you squeezed your arms tight to your torso. He growled.

“Don’t,” He warned. “We can do this the hard way but neither of us want that, do we?”

You looked up and his blue eyes flared. You sneered and he raised a brow in challenge. 

“Shall I explain the hard way, hmm? You wanna go, go. Report me. Who do you think will believe you? Even if you didn’t reek of alcohol. And if you don’t report me, do you think you can escape me? Most employers aren’t favourable to those with rap sheets. Even community service looks bad when court mandated.” He smiled and gripped your chin. “So, it’s up to you.”

You gaped up at him and your arms went slack. He slipped your jacket free and turned to sling it over the single wooden chair against the wall. He kept his back to you as he unzipped his own coat. The heavy garment was set atop yours and he returned his attention to you. He planted his hands on his hips and tilted his head. He sighed.

“I trust you’re lucid enough to undress yourself,” He stared at you. “So…go on.”

“Please, why are you doing this?” You shimmied to the edge of the bed. “You don’t have to do this. You can let me go and I won’t say a wo–”

“I know you won’t say a goddamn word,” He snapped. “Don’t make me tell you again.”

You stared at him. He stared back. His hand settled on his belt just beside his gun. Your eyes widened and you stood. His fingers danced along the metal. 

You lifted the hem of your shirt carefully. He nodded as you drew it over your head. You let the cotton pool on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed to unlace your boots. You slipped them off one at a time. His breath filled the small room as he watched you. You shoved your boots aside with your socks and stood to undo your jeans. You rolled them down your knees and crumpled them up with the rest of your clothes.

You hesitated as you were left in only your bra and panties. His eyes wouldn’t meet yours as they explored your body. “Sergeant Barnes,” You pleaded, “Please…you can still let me go.”

“Shhh,” He crossed the room and you flinched. 

His reached around you and your bra fell slack with a single flick. He guided it down your arms and cradled it in his hands as he backed away. He rubbed the thin padding between his fingers and brought it up to inhale the scent of your sweat.

“Lay down.” He ordered. 

You gulped and he lowered your bra with a pointed look. You sat on the mattress and crawled backward to lay across it. It was bouncy despite how thin it was. He tossed your bra and your eyes followed it until it disappeared beside the bed. 

The jingle of metal drew you back and the mattress shifted. He climbed up and drew your hands together over your head. You freed a single hand and his went to your throat and squeezed. 

“Stop,” He hissed. “Don’t make me hurt you. I don’t want to but I will.” 

His blue eyes bore into yours as you gaped at him. His silence sealed the promise and you went limp once more. He clasped your hand in one cuff and ran them through the metal bars of the headboard. He cuffed your other wrist and backed off the bed. 

He unbuckled his belt first, then untied his boots; the former disposed atop his jacket and the latter beneath the chair with his socks. Next he slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he watched you tug against the cuffs. He removed it and undid his fly swiftly. His movement grew faster as he looked over at you. He tore his pants down his legs and stepped out.

Only a thin undershirt and his briefs remained to him. He was strong. His muscles ripple with his movements and his biceps bulged. You could see his erection barely restrained by the navy fabric. You shuddered and the cuffs grinded against the bed frame. He stripped himself of the ribbed shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. He neared the end of the bed and it dipped under his weight. 

He crawled over you, your waist straddled between his thighs. His fingers walked the length of your arms and back up. His fingertips danced along your collarbone and he cupped your tits. He played with them shyly but suddenly his touch turned fervent. He kneaded your chest and tweaked your nipples. You squeaked and a shiver shook his body.

“You’ve been asking for this,” He said as he pushed his crotch against yours. “You knew it would happen sooner or later. Girl like you can’t be out after dark on her own.”

“Please,” You whispered as he leaned over you, his lips only inches from your own. “Please, don’t.”

“Don’t worry. I was there, I was always there,” His nose tickled yours as he spoke, “Watching you. Keeping you safe from those creeps.” He brought a hand up to caress your cheek. “Because you’re_mine_.”

You squeezed your eyes shut as he pressed his lips to yours. Your heart hammered and your head swirled dangerously. He was right, you were stupid. Your mother had warned you for years about your drinking habits and your carelessness. _You never listened to her, did you?_

“You don’t have to be afraid, I’ll protect you,” He sat back and slid off your legs. 

He hooked his fingers under your panties and tugged them down. You squirmed as he yanked them past your ass. You whimpered and he shushed you. You looked away as he untangled your panties from your ankles. He pushed at the elastic of his briefs and you kept your eyes on the ceiling.

You winced as his rough palms ran up your legs and along your stomach. He played with your tits again and bent to trail kisses along your skin. He nipped here and there as he explored from nape to hip. 

He pushed your legs apart as he knelt between them. Your thighs tensed as he gripped them and he held them in place. He tickled along your pelvis and edged along your tender spot.

His hot breath grazed your pussy and you helplessly pulled against the cuffs. His tongue was cool and startling as he dragged it between your lips. You gasped and he framed your vee with his hands. He lapped up and down and around your clit. Your back arched at the sensation it sent through you. The base urge to sink into his touch.

He nuzzled along your pussy and suckled at your bud. You held in the moan that threatened to rise and he slipped a hand down to tease between your fold. You gulped and bent your legs around him. 

“Please,” You whined, “Why are you doing this?”

He ignored you and your voice dissolved in the air as he circled around your entrance with his finger. You held your breath as he pushed inside. He pulled in and out as his mouth continued to toy with you. He added another finger and you choked. His thick fingers stretched you deliciously. It had been almost a year since you had been touched by another.

“Mmmm,” He hummed and the buzz flowed through you. 

Your breath hitched and your body writhed against him. He sped up, his fingers curled inside of you and found that sacred spot. His tongue was a flurry around your clit and you moaned through your teeth as the thrill washed over you. You quaked and cried out, your thighs snug around his head as you came. He lapped up your climax until you laid weak and breathless beneath him.

He lifted his head, his lips glistened, and he smiled. You closed your eyes in shame and shook your head. 

“Come on, babe, don’t be like that,” His sat up and brushed his hands along your goose-bumped stomach. “It’s feels nice, doesn’t it? To be safe? With _me_?”

You trembled and he climbed over you. You opened your eyes as his thighs came up around your rib cage, his cock bobbed above you. He stroked himself with one hand as his other hand traced your lips.

He gripped your chin and squeezed until you were forced to open, just a little. He lifted himself on his knees and angled himself over you. He leaned on the metal headboard and pressed his tip to your lips. 

“Open,” His tone had turned back to stone. 

Your mouth snapped open and he plunged inside without pause. He met the back of your throat and you gagged. He pulled back only to let you breathe and tried again. Three thrusts before he glided past your reflex. Your throat constricted around him and he groaned. The sounds of slobber around his cock was sickening as he worked in and out of you.

“That’s it, babe,” He coaxed and his hand snaked around across your throat. You could feel his palm against his cock inside of you. “Fuck, you take me so well.”

Your eyes rolled back as you struggled to breathe around him. He fucked your face harder and you kicked your legs desperately. His grip on your neck tightened and each thrust burned your throat. You gulped and gasped around him as his grunts filled your head. 

He pulled out of you all at once, his cock dripped with your spit as he pushed himself to his feet with the headboard. You quivered beneath him as he grabbed the base of his cock and stepped back. 

“Fuck, you almost made me cum.” He fell to his knees between yours. “Bad, bad girl.” He grabbed the back of your knees and lifted your legs. You could feel the cool air along your still wet pussy. “It’d a shame to blow in that pretty little mouth of yours especially with a cunt like this.”

You tried to pushed your legs straight but he held them easily in place. He shifted closer and you felt his cock poke at your pussy. He wiggled his hips so that the tip dragged along your folds and he bent your legs even further. He slipped through your slick entrance in a single motion and you gasped. 

He sank to his limit and your cry turned to a squeal. He stretched your walls painfully as his pelvis pressed against yours. He lingered and let your legs fall against him. He lined your ankles up with his shoulders and clung to your knees as he wiggled his hips. He groaned as he delighted in your warmth.

“I’m gonna fill you up, babe,” He purred and his head fell back. He shuddered and slowly began to rock his hips. “You want me to fill you up?”

A chill ran through you. It had been so long, you had stopped taking your pill. It was cheaper, more practical. You hadn’t planned on fucking anyone but the vibrator hidden in your night table. You prayed he didn’t mean what you thought.

You were helpless as his motion picked up little by little. You couldn’t resist the heat that formed from the friction of his cock within you. He hugged your legs to him as he lifted his head and fucked you faster and faster. His blue eyes clung to yours as a battle raged within. The shame, the pleasure, the fear.

He pounded deeper and deeper. His flesh clapped loudly against yours, painfully even. Your moans were a symphony of agony and bliss. You bit your lip as you struggled to catch your breath. The bed shook beneath your bodies and you wrapped your fingers around the metal bars of the headboard. 

You could feel another peak. You snarled as the orgasm spiked against your will. Your legs went stiff against him and he smirked at the spasm that curved your spine. He sped up again and his groans rose louder and louder. He was close, too.

“P-p-pull out,” You rasped. “Please…”

He chuckled and bent over you so that your legs were almost against your chest. He clung to your shoulders and slammed his pelvis into yours over and over. 

“I’m gonna fill you up. Every last–drop.” He sputtered between pants. “Every–bit–of–me.” He snarled and his pace turned frantic. “You’re gonna–feel me–inside–of–you.”

He cried out and thrust as deep as he could go. His thumb stretched across your throat as he came and he hung his head as he growled in his delight. He slowed to decisive jabs as he rode out his orgasm. He jolted into you over and over, painfully, until his cum seeped out around his cock.

His entire weight rested again you. You were folded in half beneath him and your back strained painfully. He huffed and slowly sat back. He stayed inside of you and pressed his thumb to your clit. You squirmed and he chuckled. Your legs fell around him and you let go of the bars.

“It’ll be hard at first,” He pulled out of you and you felt the gush of his cum. “The withdrawal and all that.” He dragged his finger through the mess that spilled from your cunt. “And the hormones won’t help at all.” He sat back and raised his shining fingertip. “But the baby will make it worth it.” He smiled. “It will give you a reason. Something more than the drink.”

“What are you–”

“It might take a few tries,” He once more began to play with your pussy and pushed his cum back inside.

“No,” You yanked against the cuffs and they rang against the headboard. “No. Let me go.”

“It’s a lot to adjust to and I’ll be away for a while during my shifts.” He rubbed his cock between your folds as he spoke. “You can sleep then. You’ll have food and water. I can bring you some of your stuff. Maybe some books?”

“What are you…” Your voice trailed off as he pushed inside. He was only semi-hard but it didn’t deter him. “Stop.”

He rocked inside of you and pushed his hands beneath your ass. He lifted your pelvis as he began to fuck you slowly. You closed your eyes as his heady breaths floated around you. The metal cuffs dug into your wrists and you held back a sob. 

You shook your head as you tried to awake yourself from the drunken nightmare. All it did was make your head ache. You opened your eyes and gasped as you found the dream to be all too real. 

_He_ was real, this room was real, and you were trapped here with him.


End file.
